Amaron Sol'riven
Amaron Sol’riven was son of Eithon Sol’riven, a respectful alchemist from Quel’Thalas, and a Stormwind bar maiden, Derissa Thatcher. He was trained as a mage in the city of Dalaran and was sent to university in his later years to expand both his magical aptitude and learning. Amaron leaned more heavy toward his academics than his magical study and pursue a passion for the past. Committed to his passion, Amaron was determined to learn all he could about Azeroth’s past in order to preserve the future. Despite humble beginnings, Amaron was not a strange to strife and dangers. He survived both the fall of Quel’Thalas and a year later, the fall of Dalaran. When he was older and the city of Dalaran was moved to Northrend, he fought in the Nexus War briefly before his father took his place. Only shortly after, Amaron joined the assault on Icecrown and aided with the war against The Lich King and the Frozen Throne. After the victory over Icecrown, Amaron completed his education and his time as an assistant. He became a librarian to aid in his research and taught as a professor on the subject of magical antiquities. During The Great Cataclysm, Amaron lost his mother to Deathwing’s attack on Stormwind City and once again offered his services in the war effort. This time he precured valuable mage artifacts and aided the Alliance through his alchemic skills taught to him by his father. After the siege of Orgrimmar, Amaron returned to the classroom and to his library. He would not see war again until the return of the Burning Legion. Mostly, he stayed in Dalaran with seldom trips to Stormwind and aided the people of his residential city. Beyond assistance in the Battle of the Broken Shore which lost the Alliance their king, Amaron never left the seclusion of his precious library. It wasn’t until his father recruited him for a siege against Lordaeron that he once more decided to fight. Amaron lost his father in the Battle for Lordaeron, only seeing him being raised from the dead by the Forsaken Queen. Losing his father, he sought out a way to cease the constant bloodshed that soaked the lands of Azeroth. This lead him to The Crimson Revelation, where he believed the first steps to a resolution could be found for the thirst of war. Biography Amaron was born to Derissa Thatcher, a common bar maiden living in Stormwind during the year 600 of the King’s Calendar. His father, Eithon Sol’riven was a respectable magus of Quel’Thalas who travelled to the city to study briefly with an alchemist to better his own skill. His mother and father had a brief romance and encounter that led to his birth. Derissa and Eithon came to an arrangement once it was shown that as an infant, Amaron was gifted with ability of magic like the majority of his kin. WIP * Childhood * Life in Quel'Thalas * Life in Dalaran / Rebuilding Dalaran * Nexus War * War on Icecrown Category:Characters Category:Half Elf Category:Mages Category:Grand Alliance Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Archaeologists